newtrollpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Summer.AVI
I became a fan of Summer Harmonia's web toon series, "Game Central Summer," ever since I saw her flash animations on DeviantART. In fact, I knew her. I lived not too far from her. I knew Mitzy, her twin brother Mitch, and even Nicky in real life too. Now since I kept in touch with Summer, she let me see her animated episodes at least a day or two before she submits them to the internet. One of the animations on her page, Sumuniverse, is a cute and mildly entertaining series. It's a little immature, but I like it a lot. Recently, I heard that when Summer was working with N at the studio where they made all the Pokemon Best Wishes episodes, and when I had come to visit them Ash had told me that Summer and N weren't there today and they were on a trip until they were getting over something that was bothering them. Ash also told me that, it was thought that Summer had completely recovered from whatever was making her and N act so strangely during the "Summer's Tears" incident and that it had affected their normal lives afterward. Recent claims from the Team Plasma grunt who found the Summer's Tears video, however, indicated that in 2010 before she had met N she went through another, similar, incident 3 years ago. It was the summer of 2012 and the episode Meowth, Colress, and Team Rivalry had recently premiered on Cartoon Network. Summer was working on two shows now and had started showing signs of stress, when she announced that she was working on another episode that would be 100% of her own writing. This terrified some of the staff who worked on both shows, but they were hesitant to bring up Summer's Tears and the Pokemon crew from Cartoon Network saw no reason to reject Summer's idea. An early version of it was made and the grunt who found Summer's Tears managed to make a digital copy of this as well. Ash then gave me a VHS tape which had no title so I couldn't make out what it was, I was about to ask him where he got it and what it was. When suddenly, he was gone only an empty Pokeball was in his place. Seeing as I had a VHS to DVD burner that I got for Christmas last year I decided to get a blank DVD-R disc and put it into the DVD side of the burner and the video inside of the VHS side. After about 30 minutes or so, it popped out the disc and video. I think that's what they're supposed to do when a disc is done burning… Anyway, I popped the DVD into my computer, autoplay popped up of course because I had modified my computer to do so, I decided to look in the folder for it. There was a movie file that went by the name of “Summer.avi”. Summer? I then double clicked the movie file as Windows Media Center popped up and to my surprise, It was playing an episode of Sumuniverse (which is odd, because the series is new for 2013). When the opening played, I noticed that the contrast of the animation was slightly brighter than usual and the theme song sounded harsh and the music had been replaced with, well, it's hard to describe. It sounded like a recording of two men walking around an empty room, silently murmering to eacth other. Every once in a while, you could hear a door open in the background, and the sound of objects hitting the ground, like a fork, or even a knife. This was what first struck me as odd. But I ignored it, and went on with watching the rest. The story began with Summer, Ash, and the others walking down the path in a forest like normal. Summer was talking about how she had met The Mane Six and Princess Celestia. Iris usually comes back with a sarcastic remark, or hits Summer on top of the head with a pokeball. However, in this episode, she startled me. She began screaming at Summer, shouting more like it. She insulted her, yelling profanity in her face, too. By now, my stomach was churning. However, Summer didn't seem to react. She looked at Iris like she was explaining something to her. After two minutes of Iris yelling, N looked at her like she had just said a joke. Another thing that struck me was Ash. He actually laughed at what Iris had done, laughing hysterically, in fact. Next we see Jessie and James at a doctor of some sort (probably emergency medicine). James, obstructed in view by a hanging lamp, is crying loudly with Jessie trying to comfort him in an unusually warm fashion. 'It hurts Jessie... it hurts...' Suddenly, the door of the room in smashed open by a new character, a surgeon. His face wasn't shown because he was tall enough to be out of the shot. Jessie was escorted out of the room, James was shown. His hair was a mess, his right eye was bandaged, with black marks on it. His nose was trickling blood, and parts of his clothes were missing. The disturbing part was he had broken both arms and legs beforehand apparently, and sat a paraplegic. I almost cried as I came to the conclusion the others had beaten him up and tried to break his limbs. The camera stayed on his mangled face for a few seconds, still as a picture, silent as ever. Something was wrong here, why would Summer make something like this? I clutched my Brian Griffin plush and it began playing all by itself. It was like something made me watch this. After that horrific scene of an injured James, I then saw an extreme close-up of Summer's house. But it looked as though, the colors had been dulled down to an almost sepia tone, and house looked all wrong. The windows were busted out, and the walls looked dirty. There were small, greenish-purple footprints going up the wall to the middle upstairs window. Summer is reading an Edgar Allen Book on her bed. The quality is now perfect. Cheren is shown under Summer's pillows as he crawls out on all fours in a comedic way and pops up behind her, still oblivious. I laughed because his eyes were swirly thought of that PETA game: Pokemon Black & Blue. Suddenly I stopped laughing as he starting swallowing her head, still in a cartoonish fashion of course, but this was different. He and she stayed like this until she started kicking and struggling. Cheren held her like this until she died. A zoom in on his face revealed extremely small, bloody, human eyes. "Ugh!" I exclaimed. I hadn't been this disgusted since I watched that Shed.MOV video. I was about to turn off my TV and eject the VHS until a weird image of Summer crying appeared. Whose eyes had begun to open and reveal pitch black eyes with red pupils and sharpened teeth covered in blood smiling at me, she looked a lot like the Sonic.exe Creepypasta the image stayed on the screen for about 30 seconds before the credits played, but instead of the instrumental of the theme song, There was some odd music that sounded a lot like a combination of "Hypno's Lullaby" and the "N's Room". And then, the episode ends. Stunned, I went to rewind the tape, to see if the tape Ash gave me was real or was just my overactive imagination. When I tried to rewind the video, the tape seized up, so I took the tape and opened it up. The film had split an inch from one reel all the way down to a few inches from the other one. I wish that the tape had survived long enough for me to get some more screen shots from it, but alas, the film tore badly and during repairs I lost all but five minutes of the episode. After I regained myself, I heard the phone ring. I picked it up, and it sounded like a grunt from the studio Summer worked for. She told me that Ash wanted to speak to me. I then heard his voice on the phone, asking if I uploaded Summer's new flash on episode DeviantART yet. I told him everything about the flash video I saw. I asked him why Summer made it. He sounded confused, he said she didn't make a video like that at all. He also said to go on his Twitter account before hanging up. And so I did and his reply was this: "Here's the explanation you have been waiting for, the episode. I'm deeply sorry, from the bottom of my heart, but I don't know why Summer made that episode, But, I do know this, the idea for this episode goes back as far as you think. See, when Summer's niece died in 2009, Summer decided to make this episode to express her feelings...but N didn't approve of this so he gave it to me to hide in a secret room and, 4 years later I give it to you. I am sorry, I really am, but me, Summer, and her friends are just the ones who made the episode with to express her feelings, that's it. I'm so sorry Alex, I'm so deeply sorry. -Best wishes, Ash Ketchum and everyone involved with, 'Summer.AVI'." Category:Lust episuds Category:FICTIONAL CHARACTERS ARE REAL!!!